


Even in dreams, you could not fall forever

by JimenaRD



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rating: PG13, Romance, Sibling Incest, Teenagers, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimenaRD/pseuds/JimenaRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The situation in Westeros went out of control, the threat of the white walkers and the Others is more latent than ever, King Joffrey was forced to travel to the Wall. The Starks are trying to reorganize Winterfell, Jon Snow as commander of the Night's Watch keeps his secret relationship with Ygritte and control the situation with the wildlings. But everyone is looking for something they never thought necessary, the help of a crippled boy... Bran Stark, to restore the order among what lives beyond the wall and Westeros.</p><p> Each chapter tell stories of different characters, but all the stories are related in one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ni en sueños puedes caer para siempre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876635) by [JimenaRD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimenaRD/pseuds/JimenaRD). 



> Is the first time I write a fic about Game Of Thrones, I will work with an atmosphere like in the show, I want to base the characters appearance like they are in the show, more that in the books. I present different couples, but the main one is Bran Stark & Jojen Reed  
> The ages for underage characters are:  
> Bran: 16  
> Jojen: 18  
> Arya: 17  
> Sansa: 19  
> Joffrey: 21  
> Meera: 19
> 
> If you like it leave comments, kudos etc :) thanks!

He opened his eyes, rubbed them for a few moments to verify that they were those of Bran and not those of Summer, he didn't remember when was the last time that spent time in his body.

When he was controlling his wolf he forgot his past and present, he could run again, jump and especially he could climb, but when he was spending a very good time..."He" appears to interrupt everything what he had achieved, everything what he had traveled. 

\- You are not a wolf Bran – the boy said with a serene tone, — come back

That is how the adventures in Summer body finish. Sometimes even his face appears in the sky, Jojen Reed is the only thing that maintains Bran as human being. Friend, teacher, partner in green dreams and sometimes Bran cannot describe a relation with Jojen that only in dreams happens.

Bran looked at the sky, at least awake he didn't see Jojen everywhere, but only awake he could see he just as he is, listen the real sound of his voice coming out of his mouth or as in this case to listen to his breathing while sleeping.

\- You have returned – Meera said with a low tone not to wake up her brother.

\- This one time I was only asleep.

\- Jojen believed that you were in the summer body.

\- I was, but he made me return.

\- We miss you – she approached up to touching Bran's hand -I missed you.

\- I don't know any more what is missing Meera, now I don't know the meaning of many things – he remove the hand of Meera of his, - it will be better that we go to sleep, tomorrow we have a long way to walk.

He returned to his dreams, this time he wasn't feeling in Summer's body, but Bran's. He dreamed about his brother Jo, he was wrapped in fire, he didn't seem burned or something like that, otherwise he was expressing a big pleasure, at first only flames were around him, after that a woman of red hair arose surrounding him with her arms, Bran could see his other brothers even King Joffrey in the Kingsroad with direction to the North, Robb was kissing a very beautiful girl that Bran had never seen before and Sansa was crying undercover when nobody was looking at her and at the end of the dream there he was, as always, Jojen smiling to him.

\- My prince – he was smiling while he approached to Bran- The green dreams can be dangerous, sometimes they can lie to us – he sat down on Bran's legs and took his neck, approaching to his ear — or sometimes they say to us things that we want to hide from the eyes of the others, my prince: In what can I serve to you? – He kisses its lips slowly.

Bran continued the kiss, feeling how Jojen’s tongue was rubbing his tongue, slowly but with constant rhythm. When Meera was present, he said to Jojen to never refer to him as "my prince" but in dreams Bran quite enjoyed it, he could saw Jojen being defenseless, always ready, he could not resist when Jojen called him "My Prince". His lips felt so good, he concentrated on feeling both its texture, its shape, the taste of his spittle, he forgot that they were on the other side of the Wall, he wasn’t freezing anymore but could remove all clothes, with a heat that never in his life had been felt, even when he lived in Winterfell, sometimes compared to the pleasure of climbing, the touch of Jojen's hands in his body made him feel complete with a reason not to return to the body of Summer. But then Meera now appeared in his dream ...

\- Bran! Bran! Wake up! Jojen is having a sight, I think it’s very intense, help me, grabs his hand, call him. 

\- Jojen hang on to my voice -Bran take strongly his hand-Come on Jojen I'm here. 

Jojen not stop shaking and babbling, but from all the things he said they could understand "The Others" and "Stark" Bran were worried when the episode ended, Bran and Meera decided to leave Jojen sleep until dawn. 

\- What did you dream? Meera said while she was settled all to follow the path. 

\- I do not know how to hold you; maybe it was a common dream. 

\- None of your dreams are common, you have the greensight, let us know, and we heard you saying my last name.

\- It is simply impossible. It will change all we've been doing if it becomes reality. 

\- Hodor –Hodor said, showing also excited by the Jojen’s dream

-It’s okay, but you have to remember that not all the prophecies come true—he sighed –I dreamed with your brothers Bran, with Jon, Robb, Arya and Sansa. Robb was in Winterfell with your mother, he was putting together many people, Jon in the other hand was in the wall with Arya, they were practicing with the sword in the yard of Castle Black. Sansa was in Kingsroad along with the Lannister. Also—he under the gaze—I saw the Others, white walkers, just following a way to the south.

There was a moment of silence after the last Jojen word; Bran felt like cold in his spine until Meera broke the silence

-What do you want to do, Bran?

-It’s impossible that my prophecy could be true Meera, first he have to meet the Three-eyed crow that is his destiny. 

-Could be, but first I have to find out by myself what is going on with my family—Bran said while Hodor settle him in his back


	2. . Black wings and obvious confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for discover another type of love and begin the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it.   
> P.S: Sorry for the possible writing mistakes

The sound of metal began at dawn since Arya Stark was visiting the Black Castle, she woke Jon every morning to practice with swords, Jon made her the happiest woman in the world, with him she forgot everything what had happened, made her feel at home, the fact of having at least Jon by her side made her not to need her parents or siblings close, but occasionally, when Jon stopped playing with her and started his obligations as Commander of the Night’s Watch, he began to think about her brothers, her parents and sometimes her thoughts came to Nymeria 

\- Come on Arya! Time to clean the kitchen and stop believing a knight—said Ser Allister Thorne screaming.

\- Not because I am a woman I have to do kitchen work, I prefer to be in the Armory or even in the stables.

\- Because you are a woman you should not be here, but your bastard brother believes a big shit be to let you being here. 

\- Never offend my brother in my presence-Arya pointed to the Allister Thorne’s neck with Needle. 

\- To the kitchen before I threw to the wildings! 

Arya had no other choice that to go straight to the kitchen, if Jon had to fight again with Allister Thorne, she knew he would be angry with her; she didn’t wanted to give him more concerns. Part of her wanted to return to Winterfell when everything would be better, but she knew her mother would continue to treat her as a lady ... She wanted to run away with Jon, she wanted them not to be half-brothers and only be the two of them. She likes him but she couldn’t explain her feelings for him, no one liked her as Jon and she just trusted him. 

\- A crow has arrived from Winterfell, Commander Jon—Sam screamed without much discretion. 

\- Don’t tell commander, friend, let’s go with Maester Aemon, there we can see what it is about.

\- Can I come too?—Arya said while sneaking among them , an act that almost pulls Sam down.

\- Okay, just because it is news from home, I hope it's nothing bad, maybe they found Rickon—Jon said while hug Arya as they walked. 

\- Well, Maester Aemon, a raven came from Winterfell, I will proceed to read the news it brings. 

\- Go on, you could do it without me being present. 

"Jon, I hope all is alright and you don’t have attacks from white walkers, I also hope that Arya is not giving you much trouble, a crow from King's Landing arrived. King Joffrey are coming to the North, apparently he heard rumors of the situation in the North, we don’t know what are the Lannisters planning with this, but just in case I am calling to all bearers of House Stark stay alert, there’s still no news of Rickon and Osha, but Sansa is on her way with the Lannisters, they may negotiate with her life. Do you have news of Bran? Please make us know, Greetings brother. Winter is closer than ever. "

\- Bran? For what they want Bran, I thought he was in Winterfell with my mom 

\- I don’t know neither why they want Bran, I thought he would be with the Reeds in Gray Waters. 

\- Yes, Where could he be?-said Sam almost in a whisper as he wiped the sweat from his face. 

 

In another place not so far from where they were ... 

 

\- Which way could we take?—Meera said not hiding the tone of concern in her voice 

\- To the North, we must go with the three-eyed crow, Bran has no role outside or in Winterfell. 

\- You may return to Gray waters, I just want to see what's happening then, we can pick this up, and I will not waste this opportunity. 

\- My prince, before we do anything I need to talk to you, it’ late, let’s take a break. 

Hodor leave Bran sitting in a tree while he starts preparing along with Meera everything for a nap, Meera could not stop looking at them sideways and tried to hear what they said, she suspected that among them there was something more than friendship, she loved her brother and had great faith in Bran, but she also had feelings for him, she had never considered a princess or anything, but she had a desire to go to Winterfell and being filed to Robb as Bran's bride. 

\- Bran—Jojen knelt in front of Bran to talk and have direct eye contact—my sister and I are here to take you to your destination, before I met you I saw you in dreams, we are bound, if we do not return to Winterfell you can‘t return us to Gray Waters, or at least not to me, if we didn’t found the crow I need to be your teacher. 

\- But what if I do not need more of this power? Maybe I can do more at home. 

\- Bran No, this is just yours, is not common to be a skin changer and is much less common for a skin changer to be a green seer. You are unique, you have a greater destiny than just living in a castle my winged wolf—Jojen said the last word kissing Bran’s hands. 

\- So please come with me to Winterfell, only to see my family, and then we can continue the journey-Bran said while he kissed Jojen’s forehead. 

After the moment he kissed him, he felt as if he was dreaming, never Jojen had said "my" without being followed by Prince. Did Jojen has feelings for him? Well, Bran doesn’t even know if he felt something more than friendship for Jojen, but if they came to Winterfell, How could he even say that to his mother? What would Robb think about the Prince of Winterfell? Those kinds of questions motivate him to stay just a while at Winterfell and then return to his destination with Meera and Jojen. 

\- Guys this not to scare you… but I saw something moving in the dark. Better light a fire— Meera said almost as pale as snow. 

\- White Walkers—Jojen said almost in a whisper


	3. Confusing alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is tempted by a very good deal for the welfare of his family, Ygritte is about to ruin the Jon's life

Sansa couldn't sleep at night, Joffrey was determined to disturb her, he reminded her that even if they agree with her brothers she would still be his, no matter if he get marry with Margaery.   
She didn't mind that the tiredness started to be obvious, she just wanted to get to Winterfell and feel safe for the first time in a long time. At night she dreamed with the walls of Winterfell and the faces of his brothers, even with Jon. She hadn't heard from any of them, but she was starting to feel the winter colder every day and knew she was coming home.   
One night, where as usual she couldn't sleep, she heard someone opened the door of her carriage where she slept, she thought it was Joffrey that came to humiliate her like every night, so she wrapped herself the best she could in their blankets, but was surprised to hear a woman's voice

-It is not my intention to scare you, but I need to talk to you, we're almost there to Winterfell and only you can help me. 

-You didn't scared me, but I thought you were someone else .. 

\- Joffrey? Don't worry, he's an idiot, I gave him some milk poppy to sleep, others are sleeping, we are alone, relax, are you willing to listen? 

-Of course- Sansa sat on his bed and tried to comb her hair, but Margaery took her hands before she could continue. 

\- Sansa, this should not leave out of here, only you and I can know this, it's for the good of both, I trust you for the warnings you gave me about Joffrey, please swear, for your family you will not tell anyone the things I'm going to tell you

-Sure, now speaks! I'm getting nervous 

-My grandmother actually doesn't want me to married Joffrey, that is why the wedding has to be delayed a little, she want to consider our partnerships, in addition of my safety, I'm giving you a lot of excuses -Margaery sighed and look down-my grandmother is thinking to marry me with your brother Robb. 

\- Are you serious? -Sansa almost ran out of breath to speak these words 

-Fully seriously, she is planning something to don't start a war between Joffrey and Robb for me, but we need your help 

\- How can I help? It has a long time since I'm away from Winterfell and I don't have contact with my family ... I think they wouldn't recognize me- Sansa's voice almost break with the last words 

-That is why my Grandmother and I are here, we will teach you to be a new Sansa, everyone will benefit, imagine an alliance between Highgarden and Winterfell, we can unite for this war against others and be the most beloved Houses of all the seven kingdoms, although the Lannisters are in King's Landing-Margaery gave Sansa a big smile when finished talking, hoping this would give her encouragement to participate in her plan

\- It sounds so great, but I must think again, tomorrow I will give you my answer, now I will dedicate to sleep knowing that Joffrey will not bother me tonight, thanks for your support I do not know what would become of me without you and your grandmother . 

-Tomorrow I will come to visit you again dear Sansa to know your answer, now sleep-Margarey kissed her cheek before leaving her carriage.

Sansa tried to rest that night but she couldn't, the idea of returning to Winterfell and being Margarey's sister in law made her happy in a way she didn't expect.   
How could someone be more powerful than the Lannisters? Had it not been for the increasing attacks of the White Walkers in the North, the war of the kings had continued.   
She wanted to relax to sleep but the thought that something could go wrong it was still hovering around. What if Margarey was allied with Joffrey? What if Joffrey would try to take Winterfell like Theon? What if she lose her family again? Inadvertently, the first light of day began to peek through the window and was a sign that she should begin to awake and to look decent in front of the others. 

-Come little dove, it's time to wake up and pretend we are happy-the Hound knock her door when the sun was a little higher in the sky.  
-Give me a second Sandor, I'm combing my hair  
When Sandor was back after a while fleeing with Arya and taking her to her parents, he was pardoned for helping the Stark. Although sound the rarest thing in the world, it seemed the only one who had a heart between Lannister and his people was Sandor Clegane, she had grabbed him a fondness she could not describe, after all the bad that had happened in King's Landing, he was always good to her plus he helped her sister, Sansa could see through his eyes a good heart, or at least that is what she wanted to believe, it was her only friend between many people who hurt her.   
Sansa left his carriaget to ride a while to enjoy the journey, a cold air was that morning, made her feel hopeful of being close to home. 

\- Come on little wolf's attempt! Is that the fastest you can ride? Even your father would ride faster headless. 

Sansa bit her lips, not wanting to answer, avoiding problems later, so she just kept going slowly beside his carriage . 

\- What? All the people are slow as you? Now I see why I almost have your brother's head in my hands 

-My King, come ride with me, leave Sansa alone for a moment, let's teach me how fast you ride-Margarey intervened before Joffrey continue annoying Sansa. 

She wasn't longer surprised that Joffrey was like that with her, deep down she really expect that the one who has someone's head on his hand could be his brother.

 

Elsewhere something else out there ... 

Ygritte is not even used to being alone in the kitchens of Castle Black, she felt the need to tell everyone who she was in the life of Commander of the Night's Watch, and especially to Arya, she was envious that she could pass time with Jon, and that she was also a woman. Sometimes she forgot the rules of the Guard, wanted to kiss Jon and make him hers as in the caves on the other side of the wall, but if she ever does something like that she could to forget him. 

\- Busy?-Jon surprised her while plucking a few bucks, surreptitiously sat beside her, taking advantage that the kitchen was empty -Just busy thinking about you, or I cannot believe I just said that, being in the South affects me.

-You say that because you feel it -Jon get near to kiss Ygritte 

-You know nothing, Jon Snow, Ygritte laughed after saying the phrase. 

-Maybe I know that I love you, and I know nobody else knows.-he continues kissing her

-Yes no one knows, stupid bastard- said Janos Slynt in low voice, while leaving the Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.


	4. Order and secrets evealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reed in and indirect way are closer to the Stark, beyond the Wall and behind the walls of Winterfell

That morning in Winterfell all was normal, noises in yard. animals were heard at the stable etc.   
Robb had managed to accommodate all his banners, make peace with others and move the Greyjoys away of the North, the Lannisters take the power away of Bolton's hands to have the North in calm and to be vigilant about the War of the Others, all was well and a new Lord was loved by his people.   
Robb was happy that everything has a rhythm again, after the tragic death of his now ex-wife in the hands of Lord Frey there were days he didn't feel or even see sunlight, but there was something that motivated him to continue standing; from the memory of his father, the support of his mother, to the desire to have the family together again.

-Robb, someone awaits you in the main hall, is Howland Reed, he wants to talk about their sons and Bran, I hope he brings good news while we wait for news of Jon and Arya-said Lady Catelyn standing at Robb's bedroom door.

\- Mother, in a second, let me have some composure.

Robb wore the colors of his house, a simple doublet in order to receive an old friend of his father, upon entering the main room he realized that not only Howland Reed was there, but many people from the North who expected to be heard by him, one of the few duties as Lord of Winterfell. When Mr. Howland Reed sit, he never lost his mood but he didn't say a word until Lady Catelyn realized he needed privacy to give news about his family.

-Excuse me, I didn't think this could be so personal-Robb said uncomfortable, blushing because of the scene.

_Please have a seat in the private lounge and tell us everything you know. 

-Don't worry my Lord, before your father died, my youngest son Jojen, which was touched by the green vision since childhood had a green dream in which he saw your little brother Brandon, at that time you were on the War of the Five Kings and your brother was prince... 

-He's still the prince-Robb interrupted-when he returns he will have his place in order to inherite the North 

-Any future is sure My Lord, not even when you are waiting your place in a throne, but I didn't come to argue about titles, I came to tell you about my sons relationship with your brother. When my son Jojen dreamed with your father's death and your brother and his accident, I agreed with his desire to come and meet him, he has a very important role in his life. The last I heard of my sons was that they were coming to Winterfell and your brothers were still here, until your father traitor ward try to kill them.

-Are you sure they escaped?-Lady Catelyn said, straightening in his seat, unable to hide a tone of hope.

-Sure, Jojen has his ways to communicate, he has learned to communicate in dreams with me, but I can only say that they are safe and the last time I had contact with them were very close to the wall ... Looking for what may be the fate of your son and brother, the three-eyed crow.

-What? Robb said clearing his throat 

-There's time to talk about magic, but first we need to open Lord Stark's mind. Can we take some wine? I would also talk about alliances,my daughter Meera is a good girl and has accompanied your brother Brandon on his way ...

 

In a place far away from there, to the north ... 

 

-I didn't hear anything, I think it was just my imagination and tension of what we can expect-Meera said while she got back again with her stuffs

-Didn't you felt how temperature low? Only the white walkers are capable of that-Jojen was still alert watching the trees, without departing from Bran 

-Jojen, Could be wild ... 

-The wildings would had killed us-Bran said, no matter too much for interrumpted Meera- but old nana told me that also the white walkers are equal to or worse than the wildings. 

\- This is going beyond, they wont leave us just like that without reason, for now we can be at peace, but I will not let you go with Summer tonight, we should sleep taking guards. 

-But why not? I could explore the place to prevent a meeting with White Walkers

-Precisely for that, I cannot risk that something happens to both of you, I have to show you a part of me that only my father knew until today I'll take the first watch with Hodor, you can sleep now, when it's your turn, it's going to be midnight, you could practice with your powers.

Bran leaned comfortably on the furs he brought to cover, he thought he won't sleep after Jojen words, but his deep and rhythmic breathing made him cooing and fall into dreams. For a moment he forgot Jojen's warning and didn't realize when he was already in Summer's mind running through the woods.

\- Didn't I tell you not to enter in Summer's mind? It always be necessary that in dreams I must follow you, Brandon. Bran stopped on Summer's body, he had no choice, he had to leave Summer and return to his normal dreams, he thought that there Jojen wouldn't follow him.-Much better, I think we all like to be here, my prince. 

-Here I can take care of you-Jojen sat next to Bran and began to kiss his forehead, he leaned on his legs while sighed and softly stroked his hands. 

Everything was completely silent except for their breathing, this time Bran was somewhat surprised that the Jojen of his dreams was not kissing him until make him sweat or blushing him with wise and flattering words, but when Bran was so quiet he could hear his own heartbeat Jojen broke the silence 

-Haven't you realized yet?-Jojen straightening and sitting on Bran being face to face 

-Everything seems quite normal in my dreams Jojen, good but not quite right. What I should notice? 

-Come on my beloved winged wolf Don't you notice any coincidence?- Jojen laughed tenderly while kissed his neck 

At saying the word 'coincidence', Bran tied the loose ends and felt as if a bucket of icy water fall on his body, he tried to take off Jojen and felt the heat on his cheeks, he had to ask one question though the answer will put him on nerves 

-The Jojen of my dreams ... is the same Jojen as in real life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
